


Even when your mind is lost, may your heart remember

by BeyondCurious



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, Awesome Frigga, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fixing Relationships, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki thinks he knows everything, Magic, Magic-Users, Memories, Memory Loss, Odin's A+ Parenting, Resurrection, Some headcanon, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, shit writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondCurious/pseuds/BeyondCurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena's past is clouded by lies and fake memories but her powers have always stayed,<br/>At 13 she was cast to earth with fake memories, fake family and only then did her search for her identity start,<br/>1032 years she has been searching for answers to her dreams that reveal a raven haired boy and a brutish blonde boy,<br/>When she finally starts to find answers in the avengers of who these people may be, Thor arrives,<br/>Will she like what she finds or will it all be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 – Arguments

Serena was at Stark tower to see the avengers and spend time with them however their ‘team bonding’ didn’t even start because Tony decided to stage an argument with Steve before anyone else got there, the rest of the team where sick of it and suggested Serena come another time. She was not at all a child but she didn’t know much of being a hero and all of them where trying to help her fit in with the team. They had found her last year or rather S.H.I.E.L.D did or if we were to be even more accurate she found them. She had been hiding her whole life because she lived for so long she grew sick of watching the ones she loved dying and so she excluded herself from it all however when she saw the battle of New York and the enemy in chains, she recognised him, the man in the red cape too. She had always searched for answers and for people like her, people who do not fit in, she also wanted to create peace on the earth and so she looked for them. Now she had been acquainted with rules and friends, she finally was coming to some sort of peace herself however she still hadn’t gotten answers and her dreams grew more vivid.  
“Do you still not know your real age?” Bruce asked quietly.  
“mmyeah.” She stopped a second to think “I’m definitely old though, I remember the Vikings, first great war, great castles, large civilisations, Victorian London. I am what Tony would call a dinosaur, it’s all a blur really” He nodded, Serena enjoyed Bruce’s company because he was a listener and was just a nice guy.  
“So powers, I never have asked have I… Everyone knows I have the other guy but all I know about you is you can see through all lies and illusions right?” She nodded this time then replied softly.  
“Yes all tricks and lies are useless around me. Like a lie detector as Tony so fondly calls me but it works for any illusion or trickery. Also I have above average human speed, fast enough to beat Steve.” She laughed lightly, her laughs drifted of as if carried upon a birds wing, they never lingered long. “Above human strength, Steve thinks I could beat Thor! And the ability to communicate with all living people and creatures without even knowing their language or home.” Bruce smiled before chuckling.  
“Perhaps you could beat Hulk in an arm wrestle” He challenged in jest. She smiled at him then he sighed.  
“Could you, this is just a theory but could you..” She cut him off quickly.  
“No Bruce I can’t destroy the hulk, I have no power to without killing you, the anger that you harbour is too much even now as we speak I can feel it. Although I can feel calm and peace around you, the anger is always there just below the surface. It is beyond me; I have great knowledge of humans but you are something else” She sighed sadly placing a free hand on his shoulder. “Don’t try to avoid him or kill him Bruce, he is you, maybe you can help yourself by embracing him, showing him acceptance may help you control him.”  
He nodded sadly before she spoke up again. “Now then what are the idiots arguing about now? You didn’t come for idle chit chat.” He chuckled, it was true, nothing could get past her.  
“Oh just stupid stuff about missions, don’t worry about it, sorry it ruined your day” He said with a heavy sigh. Serena nodded taking in a sharp breath.  
“Well I can come another day perhaps when Thor gets here I shall have answers to my past... I recognise his name and his face from distant memories or dreams” Her speech came out like she was talking to herself rather than Bruce. She hated the fact that she didn’t know what she was, it was her bane. “Well I’m going home, nice seeing you and if Steve and Tony stop bickering tell them I send my love” She called sarcastically and with that she made her way to the door,  
“I forgot to ask, do you think your memories could have been taken from you, that why you only see them in dreams?” She turned on her heel and sighed.  
“Honestly I believe it to be the only explanation but by who? That’s what I want to know” And then the doors closed and she heaved out a heavy breath thinking of her soft bed.  
When she got home to her little rented flat that she found oddly charming, she immediately went to bed she hadn’t had a long day at all she simply just had nothing better to do. She could have busied herself with unimportant tasks or idly watched the T.V but she decided against it. Feeling the quiet creep up on her she felt uneasy so she decided to put on her record player. Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller played around her room softly lulling her into a dream.


	2. Chapter 2- Memories of a first encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic on here and I hope its a good one for you guys  
> Loki is one of my favourite Marvel characters especially MCU Loki played by the amazing Tom Hiddleston so it would be appropriate to make a fanfic about him meeting a character I made up based on several characters I've seen and loved.  
> Serena is basically my asgardian alter ego so yeah  
> Sorry if you don't like my fic I mostly write them for myself but I like sharing them too  
> Have fun reading

In the dream she walked and tumbled down the palace halls with a floaty, hideous, poufy purple dress on. One her mother picked out especially. The halls were made of marble mostly deep blue, purple, green, red and white in colour but all had swirled carvings in the top near the ceiling and bottom near the floor. A child she was, long black, wavy hair flowing behind her showing purple streaks as the light caught it, chubby, rosy cheeks, giggling with glee.  
“Serena, you silly little princess come back here and let me fix those locks of yours or do I need to alert the queen whist she is arranging important things” This made the little girl stop. Serena knew this was her from her past but what was this day?  
“No, not mummy, not mama, I will let you do my hair but you must do it in the side braid I like! _Pleaseeeee_ ” The child pleaded with her soft eyes. The woman presumably a maid or nurse sighed.  
“What am I to do with you” laughter arose from the child then the memory merged with another, being sat upon the lap of woman whom seemed young and fair, her hair a soft, dark brown colour, her face very defined yet soft and her eyes green like rain forests teeming with life.  
“Hello my little cherub did you enjoy the morning feasts” This child was older not much older than 7 one would assume but it was the same child although some of the chubbiness had left she was still quite full faced. It was Serena still and she nodded furiously with a mischievous grin. “It was rude of you to tell that lord his wife was lying about loving him, and very, very rude to tell your father he was lying about his age to the new lord and lady. You will apologise next time, I’m very disappointed in you using your gift this way.” Serena looked down in sadness and sighed.  
“Sorry mama but I hate it when they lie! You shouldn’t lie about love! And papa shouldn’t lie about his age you told me good kings do not lie.” The mother laughed lighter than a nightingale’s song. Serena’s conscience gasped at the memory, ‘is this my mother?’ was the only thought she could think whilst drinking in this very detailed dream.  
“You’re quite right no one should lie about love but people do and you should never accept it unless its none of your business and your father can tell a little white lie about his age for it is not as important.” The child grinned and looked up at her mother. “right mama has a something important to tell you, soon it will be the Prince Thor of Asgards birthday and we shall be attending, but before you sigh and groan, we will be going to Asgard for it, you will see the blue skys, a new sky, new stars just as you wanted to see in those books yes?” The child’s smile grew so wide that it reached from ear to ear and she just hugged her mother hard.  
“THANK YOU MAMA, oh thank you, thank you, I promise to be very good! I do!” Then her father entered the room everyone else, the guard and servants bowed however the child hopped off her mother’s lap and straight into her father’s arms.  
“THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME COME TO ASGARD PAPA!” He let out a chuckle that was low and straight from his belly. “Also sorry for telling people your real age” He smiled at her and bowed to her height, she was very short even for her age.  
“Its okay darling, you were just living up to your future inheritance as Queen and Goddess of truth and harmony. Its only fit that a future goddess should meet future gods despite them being icky boys” The girl laughed with her father and smiled.  
“I’d rather meet a friendly Asgardian horse but I suppose papa I will meet these boys, but I don’t think boys are icky papa nor do I think girls are icky, I think that most boys and girls are just boring to be around.” The laugher stopped and both parents sighed.  
The memory changed again she was the same, in her purple, poufy dress again her hair flowed out behind her. He mother wore a soft red dress that flowed elegantly out from behind her whereas her father wore shimmering dark blue and black armour, their colours she thought. She was on a bridge of so many colours she’s never seen before, well not all at once and she looked at the blue skies in wonder, wearing a toothy smile on her face as she inspected them both. She saw two very royal looking people, one woman whom she thought was just as pretty as her mother in a pale beige dress and a grumpy, older man with a patch on his eye in a suit of gold armour. Odin and Frigga. She bowed with her mother and father, then as they spoke she looked around in wonder again, then she saw a little boy only a few years older peeping out from behind his mothers’ leg, he looked around 10 years of age, he had short, slicked back black hair. Clad in green, gold and black but it seemed green was his colour. She saw another boy, standing tall and proud by Odin, in gold and red armour with a wide smile on his face, he was older than her around 13 years of age. But it was the little shy boy she was curious of.  
“You look as if you have never seen colours before” He sneered approaching her slowly.  
“I haven’t seen this many together at once, I wish I was allowed to take my drawing pad, this bridge is very pretty…” She noticed the boy kept his distance and she smiled. “You look as though you have never seen or spoken to a princess before.” He seemed taken aback a little then he looked a little hurt.  
“I have to! My little princess” He hissed at her trying to scare but she saw through it, lie! Her brain told as soon as the words left his mouth but she noticed he was better at it then everyone else.  
“Liar! You really haven’t spoken to a princess before!” She let out a playful giggle and smiled as a worried look came across his face. He spoke up again.  
“How.. How did you know it was a lie? I am Prince Loki, God of mischief and lies, you silly little girl.” He huffed and crossed his arms. She just smirked and held out her hand.  
“Well Loki God of lies and mischief” She spoke in a mocking tune, “I am Princess Serena Goddess of truth and harmony, well that’s what my papa says, You can just call my Serena because I like you. You seem smart unlike most stupid lord boys I have met.” His angered face cracked a smile at her compliment and a blush grew slightly on his face and then he eased back to his original coolness. “I won’t like you if you keep calling me your little princess or little in general its mean” She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked.  
“Well I will call you My little princess because I like you and also here you wanted a pad for drawing?” And then and there in green smoke it appeared before her but she just looked at him with a smile.  
“So you have magic as your gift? And that’s not a real book” He looked at her in disbelief when she said that, he was sure that would fool her.  
“It is real look” He pushed her he wanted to trick her but she just giggled at his frustration.  
“No it an ill.. il…illus.” He smiled vanishing the pad and finishing her speech.  
“An Illusion. I thought you were clever.” He smirked at her cheeks growing hot and red with anger as she puffed.  
“I AM. I just read by myself so I have a hard time with pronuc…pronuci...pronuckiation” He chuckled at her attempt to say difficult words but then smiled warmly at her.  
“Pronunciation and why do you read alone, don’t you have friends” He hissed again slightly on the word friend. She sensed he didn’t like that word.  
“No, I mean Yes” He laughed then quickly called her a liar so she sighed.  
“Fine I don’t have any friends, no one will play with me because I’m smarter and the lord kids call me a fat, lie detector” She had small tears forming but the Loki just used his magic to show a small horse leaping in front of her. “That’s not real” She giggled. “But it’s pretty” This made him smile.  
“It was to stop you crying and you are pretty too, those kids are just stupid. Do you want me to tell you a secret?” She looked at him blushing and with a small smile then nodded.  
“I don’t have friends either, they all think I’m weird and freaky because of my magic and they think Thor is better…Don’t tell anyone little Princess.” He smiled as she smirked then he whispered something in her ear, then pulled away with a grin on both there faces.  
“Don’t worry I won’t tell and your magic is pretty they are just stupid, we are the smart ones” she held a finger to her lips as his older brother walked over.  
“It seems you have met your match brother. Princess Serena saw through your little lies and magic.” He chuckled patting the brother a bit hard on the back “It seems you finally may have someone to stop you” She giggled again and smiled at the brother.  
“What if I don’t want to? I think his magic is cooler than you!” She challenged and the Prince just chuckled.  
“You have not seen my hammer yet” he smiled proudly and thrust his chest out but Loki quickly shot him down.  
“You aren’t even allowed it until you’re of age so really you don’t have anything, you’re just an arrogant idiot.” This earned a shock look from Thor and just as he was about to hit Loki, Frigga stepped over to them.  
“Now now boys, play nice, It’s your brothers birthday Loki hold your tongue and Thor you cannot just hit him because he is telling the truth for once.” They both looked down at the ground and Serena giggled.  
“So you must be the Princess Serena, is it true you can see through lies and illusions? That must be hard.” Serena nodded then smiled.  
“It’s fun though, it helps me know who’s nice or not. It also helps make mama and papa laugh. They think I will be a very good Queen one day just like you” Frigga smiled then grabbed the Princess’ hand and knelt to her size  
“Well then you will be shown around our palace like a proper princess before the feast would you like Thor and Loki to show you around? Or Me?” She looked to see her parents smiling softly and she decided she wanted to spend more time with the Loki boy.  
“If you don’t mind I’d like just Loki because I understand Thor must greet his guests, it is his birthday after all” She smiled politely making a slight hidden jab toward Thor and coaxing Frigga into a clever lie.  
“Alright then Loki show her around the palace but be back for the feast please on time and clean. And no pranks on the staff or the princess please.” He smiled sweetly.  
“As you wish mother” And with that the pair ran off. Partners in crime.


	3. Chapter 3– Still in a dream, the second encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to Serena’s dress- http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1vXimIXXXXXXMXXXXq6xXFXXX5/2015-Elegant-Deep-V-Neck-Sleeveless-Floor-Length-Long-Purple-Chiffon-Evening-Dresses-With-Golden-Crystal.jpg

_The memory changed again. The boy, Loki, was older, looking around 16, his hair had grown to part slightly to the side yet still quite centred and it now reached his collar. He wore a small, golden, horned headband, probably a crown of sorts. He was in the same colours again but different style, this time it was armour and behind him a green cape. He sat with poise and a haughty manner. Loki’s chin rested gently on his balled fist and arm which was resting on the table, focus written on his features. He was staring, with his soft blue eyes, at a game of chess intently. Across from that game was his opponent, she sat with equal poise and delicately in her seat with a smug smile on her face as she studied Loki’s. It was Serena again. She was older, 13 and my she had grown though she was still shorter than Loki. A sliver circlet, tiara, which was intricately weaved with a few silver coloured gems, lay upon her jet black waves of hair that hung to her waist showing soft hints of purple when the light hit it just perfectly, her skin pale as ivory contrasted against it making her seem fragile but her cheeks were tinted with that permanent rose blush and her lips were coated with a bright red lipstick, making her cold skin look alive. Her high cheeks showed dimples in her smile and lifted to her eyes when she laughed. Her eyes were a mysterious combination of blue and green yet shone lightly like the stars, still full of child-like wonder. She wore a beautiful, purple, silk dress that clung to her curvaceous figure, highlighting her already full breasts, it flowed slowly outwards. It had wraps of gold below her chest and gold glittered on the straps. She looked every bit the princess and goddess she was supposed to be._

_“It seems we are in our own company again, just me and you as always Loki” He nodded in agreement. “It is better that way, I prefer your company to the others, they drain me” He smirked but quickly regained his poker face. It is true always just you two together, best friends, inseparable since the day you met._

_“Hmm my little princess it seems you are quite good at this game but” He paused as he moved a chess piece lightly across the board claiming one of her white glass pieces. “I am simply better”. He chuckled and she just smiled._

_“Liar we both don’t need my power to know that I have bested you before!” She exclaimed, her voice soft and taunting. “But anyway neither of us would know who is better because we play amongst ourselves, then again I would love to see one of those idiots try this.” She smirked and looked out the window at the warriors three and Thor then back to Loki with a soft smile whilst moving her piece to claim the one he just moved._

_“Speaking of idiots how is the lord Fandral, is he as charming as he seems” He gives his signature smirk with his sarcastic words. Serena just let out a loud huff._

_“He’s…great. Though he may be a little dull, he will do for now thank you for your concern though Loki” She sighed and he just laughed lightly._

_“Of all the company I have had I thought you would have better taste than him” He spat “He’s as bad as my brother. Thor and his merry band of fools” His words were bitter but she laughed him off._

_“Oh my little prince are you still jealous of Thor.” He just huffed a ‘no’ at her words and she laughed again. “You are stubborn even in front of those who see only the truth you lie. Your mother is right. You. Are. Impossible.” She said punctuating each of her words as she prodded his leg on each line._

_“Says you, you claim to be the one for truth yet you lie to that boy out there every time you see him” He countered smirking at her face dropping._

_“My relationship has nothing to do with you” She hissed which made him the laughing one now. He moved a piece on the board again and grinned widely._

_“Check mate!” She looked down at the board seeing he had won but she looked back at his raised eye brow above his mischievous, blue eyes staring directly back hinting at a double meaning behind his words._

_“I see” She sighed then a question rumbled from her lips “Why do you care about my tastes in men anyway? I am of age, most peasants are pregnant now so that can’t be the issue, so why” He huffed, he knew how good she was, the only person to be his bane yet she was his only friend it had been that way from their first encounter however he knew he wasn’t her only friend as she grew older she got better at coping with insufferable company, he did not but he was grateful for her, despite being friends with others she put him above all. He was jealous it was the simplest answer, he had always loved her but as they grew older it became very clear to him that he loved her more than a friend but he lied, it was after all what he does best. He even fooled himself for a while._

_“Because my dear you seem to have a lot of lovers since the death of your grand-mother which was just after you had your heart broken by your first ever lover am I right?” He knew this was harsh but it was not a lie, he did worry for her so she could not see through this. He hated that tears pricked her eyes, he wanted to comfort her but he stood from his chair and moved to the window._

_“Are you saying that I am acting like a whore because I cannot cope!” She spat then she regained her posture and smiled evilly. “At least I am not resting at a whore house because of petty sibling rivalry” He just laughed sourly._

_“You are also impossible, why do I put up with you” He turned around to smile at her, a forgiving one, a pleading one. She returned it for they never where truly angry at one another._

_“Is that an apology?” He smirked and strode up to her taking her hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles._

_“If you wish my dear.” A small smile grew on both their faces and she sighed and walked to Loki placing a delicate kiss on his cheek then walking to the window dragging him along._

_“Is that your apology” He mused, blushing slightly and walking behind her. Looping an arm around her waist as she settled her head just on his arm since she could not reach his shoulder._

_“If you wish my dear” She retorted causing him to chuckle softly. There was a long content silence as they watched the warriors train against Thor each losing or drawing then laughing together merrily before she spoke again. “You are right, I haven’t been acting as I do usually, I sought comfort, you understand don’t you?” She spoke quietly and he sighed._

_“I just don’t understand why him, any man and you chose him. He is…” She cut him off giggling slightly._

_“Stupid? Easy? That’s why if you must know. Your royal envy is irritating, just admit it. You are jealous because someone else is spending time with me. You know I have other duties than being your partner in crime and your friend.” He chuckled and smiled meeting her gaze._

_“It’s true I’m jealous but it’s hard not to be when you speak of him being a fantastic lover.” He paused for a second than continued “Yet I do not hear you when you run off together… Does he not please you” He purred against her ear and she shivered slightly, then she felt his nose nudge her hair before looking back at her again. She smirked._

_“Are you saying I have yet to be pleased? Are you implying you could do a better job?” He smiled deviously ‘yes yes yes’ his mind screamed, he wanted her, he did not want anyone else to have her that’s how it’s always been but he did not realise his feeling till too late. He was a gentle-man however and as much as he would love to have taken her right there he smiled._

_“If I am correct, a man must court his lady before taking her and as I see it you are not taken by Frandral, he is still courting yes?” She smirked it was true they had not had sexual intercourse and they certainly have not said they love each other yet so it was still a fair game._

_“You are right so what are you suggesting Loki Odinson” She smiled softly turning into him as he held his arms tightly around her waist._

_“I shall be coming to your chambers tomorrow before noon, we shall be going to the gardens, it will be warm wear something suitable” He smirked placing a kiss to her forehead before pulling away and linking his arm with hers and walking her toward the door._

_“Did THE Prince Loki, God of Mischief and Lies just ask me on a date?” She quizzed in jest causing him to chuckle._

_“I did now shall you accompany me to dinner?” He smiled with a big toothy grin, pleased with himself._

_“As always my prince and I shall be ready for noon tomorrow” She smiled softly before they set off for the great, feasting hall._


	4. Chapter 4- The last dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena’s dress - http://www.voguebridal.com/images/1112/evening-dresses-016.jpg  
> Serena’s braid- http://weddingseve.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/2-Adore-this-romantic-wedding-hairstyle-1.jpg  
> Loki’s armour - http://lokisarmy.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/00outfit.jpg

_The image changed for a last time. Serena and Loki were walking along a dirt path of the garden down a part not much ventured, there bloomed many an exotic flower all neatly in their beds alongside cherry blossoms in bloom with pink flowers growing and falling above their heads. Serena was the same age as before but her dress was not the same, this time she wore a toga like, pale blue dress which had small sliver embroidery under the bust and atop the single shoulder strap. Loki wore armour again but this time it was less and not as green, this was more casual. She was giggling at something he said and a grin formed on his lips._

_“Tis true my little princess, before you came last summer you missed me sending a snake into Thor’s chambers and watching him run screaming like a little girl” She laughed some more._

_“A little snake scared that giant oaf, I cannot believe” He smirked then plucked a rose whilst she wasn’t looking. Hiding it behind his back._

_“Maybe he is not a giant and you are just small” He chuckled at her eyes rolling and her stubborn answer._

_“I am not that small, the pair of you are incredibly tall!” She insisted although Loki had a point, her head only reached the top of his chest and he could easily place his atop of hers and rest it there. He just laughed at her silly reasoning._

_“But you don’t understand do you?” She looked at him inquisitively, confused by him. He grinned “Most often it is the small things that are the most beautiful” She gasped lightly as he pulled out the rose and transformed it from red to a dark green and placed it lightly in her braid that twisted elegantly round to the side of her face with one stubborn, small wave hanging loose to frame her delicate face. She smiled and placed her hand atop of his and held it next to her as she looked him in the eyes. “Have you ever been told your eyes are like the wild seas of Midgard, they are the most beautiful blend of blue and green, I am afraid I shall lose myself upon the seas of your eyes and yet they have their beacons for there are flecks of gold twinkling around your pupils, its magical.” She was blushing furiously, she had never been compared to anything in such a way and yet of all people Loki was speaking these words. She felt beautiful something she did not feel often._

_She plucked a small purple iris whilst keeping her and Loki’s hand entwined and she turned back to him placing it in between the leather of Loki’s armour. Then she looked up at him with a soft smile._

_“And it is the most attractive men who use words instead of muscle to make a girl weak at the knees” She smirked as his face flustered and placed a kiss on his cheek before speaking again. “So where were we going?” He just kept looking at the Iris placed in his armour but he soon found himself._

_“This way my little princess” He smirked dragging her off the path and through some trees before reaching the most picturesque lake surrounded by the blossoms and by one very large weeping willow that bent over dragging its leaves across the water’s surface in the occasional breeze. Under the large willow was a neatly laid out set of furs and a small basket, Loki turned to see Serena’s face light up with awe at the scene, she ran ahead of him dancing in the centre smiling, He just looked and thought, ‘My little princess indeed.’_

_“Oh this is beautiful Loki, thank you this is wonderful” She gave him a wide smile, flashing her perfect teeth. “How did you know willows where my favourite?” He chuckled at her enjoyment and sat up against the trunk of the willow upon the furs as she stroked the nearest tree._

_“Well I simply listened, you always spoke of how you and your Grand-father would sit under the great willows of your realm and draw as he spoke to the creatures to make them stay still for you to sketch them in your little book” He smirked and patted the furs and motioned her over._

_“Oh Loki you really know how to woo a girl” He smirked at her comment “Frandral has never treated me like this, his idea of a date is for me to watch him train in the mornings then go to the great hall for breakfast” Loki’s laughter filled her ears, she loved his belly laughs for it was not often she heard them and she savoured everyone._

_“Well isn’t he lovely, he clearly does not know how to entertain you M’Lady” She smiled at him fondly then walked over and sat by him but he did not like this. “What are you doing?” He spoke softly and she turned to face him with a confused look on her._

_“I am sitting like you gestured” Her answer made him roll his eyes and sigh. He parted his legs and patted the space in-between causing her to blush and shy away slightly, he did not snap at her response he instead dragged her over neatly placing her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. She relaxed almost instantly, laying back onto his chest and closing her eyes, he was immensely comfy and his scent was intoxicating, he smelt like spring but even sweeter. She didn’t know if it was him or magic but she did not care. Everything was perfect._

_“You’re comfy” It came out mumbled and sleepy, Loki did not care, he too thought everything was perfect._

_“See is this not better than sitting on your own” He practically purred down her ear quietly, in return he got a sigh saying yes and saw her cheeks turn a brilliant red. “Are you tired my darling?” She shivered slightly at him saying darling it made her stomach fill with a million butterflies hitting her with beating wings._

_“No I’m just relaxed, are you my prince” She countered knowing exactly how this affected the young man behind her. She swore she could hear him gulp slightly before composing himself,_

_“No my dear, I am also simply comfortable” He smirked and kissed the top of her head, smiling she turned herself around practically straddling him and she buried her face in his neck. To this he chuckled “Is this more comfortable for you?” She simply nodded, nuzzling his neck gently. He knew he needed no other answer, he knew that her heart was his now._

_“You are such a smug bastard” He laughed again. Shaking his head as she pulled back from his neck._

_“Who knew the little princess had such a fowl mouth … and in the Midgard tongue. What a scandal!” He faked a gasp and she smiled but tried to keep up her annoyance. It was hard when she was so happy, she had obviously had feelings for Loki for a long time but pride was too great an obstacle._

_“Oh do shut up you fool; you know exactly what I mean.” He pretended not to and shrugged his shoulders. She lay her hands on top of them to stabilize herself. “Oh impossible is truly the correct way to describe you! You believe you have already ensnared my heart but you are wrong” This time her face dropped to a serious look. His face showed every thought, every feeling, every question. For once Loki’s silver tongue was silenced. Did she not feel the same? Was this just her toying with me? Did I fail? Was it too much? Bitter anger was already starting to consume him._

_“What? Are you not satisfied? Have I not proved my feelings enough for you, are you saying that there was never a chance I could take your heart from that oaf?! Are yo…” She cut him off with a kiss, silencing his mouth and his head and for once opening his heart. The kiss was pure bliss, it started slow and romantic then continued to tongue and teeth. They parted and she giggled lightly, soft as a lark. Then placed a finger to his lips_

_“No you’re right, you could never take my heart” He gave her a confused glare then moved his lips but her laugh and shaking head told him to stay silent. Her lips slowly reached his ear then smiled against them. “You can never take what was already yours”._


	5. Princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena’s Armour- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c0/24/5a/c0245a9d1f541b0a636306d87abfab0e.jpg   
> Serena’s double bladed polearm - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c5/8f/57/c58f5746e926e23351b3d8f04eed0d62.jpg   
> Serena’s daggers - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a9/9f/bc/a99fbc1c32312f1bf94e8b7c75cb28d5.jpg

Serena shot up straight from her bed panting, sweating, questions filling her mind, _‘Loki? Thor? Is this real? No, no just a dream, none of that could be surly’._ She sighed dragging her hand through her thick locks, shaking her head softy muttering to herself in the dark, she had no clue when it got dark but she looked over at her clock. 4:00am.

“It’s far too early to be contemplating my existence, right now I need coffee” She mumbled against her pillow, unfortunately she was far too familiar with these sort of dreams, she had never told anyone about them all maybe snippets to Bruce and Natasha but never the full tale. Tonight was new however because usually names were not included beside her own, she has had the dream of the unknown, dark haired prince many a time, they were never unhappy ones either and she felt such a surge of emotions when she dreamt of him and this ‘land’ but the most unforgiving emotion was longing. Many times she wished she was young again in the golden palace with the temperamental and excruciatingly good looking younger prince. Others she wished she was just a child roaming her home of marble and dark, sultry colours that bathed every flag and cloth. She knew nothing of the word ‘home’ being on the earth so long, no one understood but in these dreams her yearning left and she felt truly ‘at home’.

Walking over to the counter in her kitchen, she flicked on her kettle and sat at the table throwing open a battered, violet sketch book. Its thick leather cover was etched with all sorts of different symbols. She presumed them to be runes and although she knew nothing of where they came from or what language they conveyed. But for some unknown reason she knew every word.

“My little princess, even when your mind is lost, may your heart remember” She sighed heavily. Then took up a sketching pencil and drew the memory of the willow and the prince, perfectly capturing the light on his features. Then she turned the page and drew the mothers face, the smile seeming full of love. Another page was her father stood with poise and power but with soft features. It seemed to her that the book could never be filled as though magic bound it together. The kettle went off and she turned to make her coffee when she felt a weaving between her legs. “Hello Athena how’s my darling doing?” she smiled softly at the tortoise shelled cat at her feet then came a rather loud cry from behind her making her chuckle. “Oh Coeus do be quiet we have neighbours. I understand I haven’t fed you but it wouldn’t do you any harm to miss this one” her eyes wandered over the larger cat that was brown with large white patches on his coat. She discovered he had put on quite a bit of weight lately. She often wondered why she had named them so oddly.

After feeding her hungry friends and making herself a suitable breakfast, she pulled on some black jeans and a plain white t-shirt then shoved on her black, tattered leather jacket. Before she could get to her black combat boots her phone rang. She checked the caller I.D and sighed, Tony. She answered it, faking a smile.

“Hello Tincan, whats got you up early?” He chuckled on the other end and then she heard a smash in the background.

“Cant a friend call to say hi at…..5am shit, didn’t realise it was so early,” She cut him off with a sigh as she slowly made her way to the front door.

“Cut the crap Tony, what’s going on and who’s at your house?” She spoke quietly and urgent. He sighed and spoke up his voice showing hints of annoyance.

“Look honestly hoping on you to be asleep, no use lying to you, just suit up.” Serena quickly ended the call and ran to her room. Off went her casual attire and on went her armour. Her armour was light and mostly a strong material that looked a lot like leather but seemed to possess more magical attributes. First on went her brown leggings then her white dress shirt, over that her signature deep purple scarf like silk that she wrapped around her waist then her brown boots and leg braces. Her brown body plate next covering all her vital areas and pushing her breasts in (though proved most uncomfortable with how large hers were) then her shoulder pieces with her deep purple cape and finally wrist and arm braces. She quickly tied her hair into a loose, messy side braid and then placed her daggers in their hidden hilts behind her silk. Lastly she grabbed her signature weapon. Her double bladed polearm. She loved it dearly, it was one of the few things that she had on her when she awoke on earth with no recollection of her past and false family whom she made her own. It was crafted to perfection, light yet very strong, golden and wrapped with a small golden spiral near the perfectly curved blades on each end. They always seemed sharp, even without her constant upkeep of them, the blades never dulled. It was perfect for her level of grace and speed.

Soon after making sure her armour was ready and she was fit for the fight she may encounter at Stark tower, she bolted out her home, locking the door and running down the staircase toward the exit of her flats. Once out she headed into the streets and in the general direction of Stark tower when she heard a loud honk of a car, her head twisted toward the sound and there she saw widow in a sports car.

“Hop in!” She announced as Serena ran toward the car. Serena got in the passenger seat and noticed that Natasha too had on her suit.

“Did you get a call from Stark too?” She asked getting a small smile from Natasha. She turned her head to face Serena and gave her a look to ask if she was serious before speaking up.

“Do you think I’d need a call from Tony to know that something bad is happening?” Serena let out a small laugh before shrugging. “No I didn’t get a call; he doesn’t know it but since New York he’s been monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D.” She sighed then smirked at Serena whist whizzing around a corner. “But let’s keep that between us.” Serena quickly shot that idea down.

“Unlike most assassins, I don’t do secrets.” Natasha just simply shrugged as she parked up the car.

“Well then we’ll talk about it later but for now,” Natasha grabbed her gun, making it click before opening the car door and getting out, “Let’s help our favourite billionaire” Serena exited the car, readying her weapon for attack as they both entered Stark tower. F.R.I.D.A.Y noticed their presence in the tower and spoke up.

“Good Morning Mrs. Romanov and Miss Serena, do require any assistance?” To this Natasha simply responded with,

“F.R.I.D.A.Y take us to Tony, tell him we are here” Serena looked at Natasha with surprise all over her face, the element of surprise is gone, ‘ _what in the world is widow doing’_ , her mind screamed. Then she sensed something, all this she was doing, it was a lie.


	6. Chapter 6- Surprise

As soon as the lift reached its destination, Serena immediately reached for her weapon but when the doors opened all her worries left and joy replaced it. Balloons floated by the couch, presents adorned the coffee table, alcohol was laid on the mini bar and all her friends stood shouting surprise and happy birthdays but she was so amazed by their friendship she heard nothing but noise. Natasha snapped her out of it.

“Hey you alright hun?” Serena couldn’t reply verbally so she just pulled Nat into an awkward yet loving hug.

“Y-yeah I just… its been a while since I had a birthday party let alone one with friends” Her eyes landed on each of the members, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Nat, Sam, Wanda and most surprising the man who got her into S.H.I.E.L.D, Phil but one person was missing.

“Not to sound rude everyone, I am most grateful you are all here but may I ask where T’challa may be?” T’challa was one of the very few she trusted he let her take refuge before she became part of the avengers, he most importantly restored her faith in others and helped her see she can help others. He was the very first to show her kindness outside of her family.

“Right here princess” His thick accent made her smile and she spun round to the sound, seeing him come out from the bar and approach her.

“Don’t call me that” flustered and beside herself in joy she barely had the heart to condemn him for his compliment. It was a thing he often called her, he suspected she was royalty of some kind before she told him about the dreams and he claimed he could tell just by the way she walked.

“As you wish since it is your birthday, or are you going to scold us for calling it that too?” He kissed the top of her hand, his skin made hers look even more pale than usual but her cheeks were vibrant with colour.

“well technically as I have told you it’s my ‘cast to earth with no memory of a previous life day’ but birthday is shorter and snappier don’ t you think?” They all laughed and Tony handed everyone drinks while Wanda motioned her over to the couch.

“C’mon don’t you want to open your presents” She smiled as softly as she spoke. Wanda was a very sweet girl and Serena could never seems to want to say no to her and so she walked over to the couch and soon the festivities began.

Everyone was having a great time and as a fun joke Tony thought a lie detector (along with varies different expensive gifts) was appropriate. She almost felt happy joking and laughing but soon the party was crashed … Literally, a loud rumble filled the sky and lightening soon followed. Serena immediately shot up, she didn’t know why it was her natural reaction to lightening something told her something followed but every time nothing came. That was until then. Thor himself had fell out the sky and landed on the balcony. Serena looked at him and suddenly she was hit by a searing pain in her head. Every sound pulsated into one and faces upon faces cropped up in her head at once.

“Hello my friends, although I would like to stay I cannot. I have come in search of a young women named Princess Serena Coeusdóttir of Mithenhiem!” He then looked straight at her and a smile fell on his face but she did not see, she smiled but the pain was too much too bare and all at once she collapsed.

“Hello Serena can you hear me? Can you see this light?” Blinding light. The first sight her eyes could see. As they slowly adjusted to being opened she focused on the blurred face a little better but her ears however couldn’t stop ringing. Bruce. That was the voice she could make out behind the noise.

“If you can hear me Serena please speak up” She licked her lips, they were chapped and her throat was dry but she knew she could speak.

“W-Water. B-Bruce I would like a cup of water.” She could just make out Banners nodding before he scurried away and another face replaced him. T’challa. His thick accent soothing as she tried to place where she was and how she got there.

“Serena, are you alright? I warned that Thor should meet you in a more controlled environment but that Stark is arrogant and pig-headed. He does not listen” She smiled and made an attempt to sit up rather then tell you not to, he helped her. Just as the sounds in her ears stopped another annoying sound replaced them.

“Man I thought she can handle it get off my back! Seriously does anyone know why or how these guys became friends. I sense old sweet hearts.” He paused and when no answer replied from anyone he continued “It’s sickening really, I mean c’mon that’s so sickingly swe..” Serena’s headache could not survive anymore of his torment.

“Oh please silence yourself Mr. Stark I am sick of your childishness and the fact you have changed the subject onto my personal relationship with T’challa is just infuriating me more so. I am ready to meet with Thor but warning would have been nice.” T’challa’s laughter rang out and Stark immediately shut up.

“If she’s royalty, she’s a royal pain in the ass.” He managed to respond but again he was silenced.

“That’s not how one should speak about royalty, let alone a woman” He always had your back but fighting your battles was something you hated anyone doing.

“The pair of you oafs shut up or I personally will gut you both I demand to know why the ringing in my ears hasn’t stopped!” She shocked herself, she rarely lost her temper and she hadn’t threatened anyone in a long time especially her friends.

“Haha That is the princess I knew and loved back on Asgard! You look well after these many years; my brother will be most happy to see you again! Maybe you will be able to help him” His voice booming soon became grave at the mention of his younger brother. Serena responded naturally, some unknown sense of home came over her.

“Thor how I have missed your loud, obnoxious voice echoing in my mind.” He chuckled and then Bruce finally answered your question.

“It’s from your fall, it isn’t uncommon for you to have stress on the mind and body from all the memories flooding in at once and from the fact you hit your head on the floor. She needs peace and quiet. No stress.” A simple nod came from T’challa and Tony just scoffed and then the pair of them left. Thor sat quietly by the bed replacing T’challa.

“Would you like me to go?” Bruce asked quietly, she just nodded and so he got up and left. Thor placed a hand on top of her shoulder and sighed.

“You must come to Asgard with me, my father demands it. He believes you are the only one who can successfully help the nine realms and most importantly help Loki” She smiled at the name but her mind flashed with one image. One image that made a single tear fall down her cheek. One image that made her realise that the wrong brother was here. One image that told her the truth.

“He will _not_ get any help from me.”


	7. Chapter 7-Please come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates   
> thank you for the hits though! :)

_“I CAN FIGHT, SAVE MY PEOPLE, WHY…W-why do I have to run like a-a A COWARD” A scoff and a matter of fact voice quickly quipped back._

_“I told you my love this was not my decision but it is the only way to keep you from harm, to save your people you must sacrifice them. You’re more important than any of those peasants anyway!” She felt pained by this, this was not the Loki she knew, he wouldn’t just conform to his father’s ill decision. Why wasn’t he helping her._

_“WITHOUT THOSE ‘PEASANTS’ WE WOULDN’T HAVE A KINGDOM, YOU IMBASEAL I… I’m so so sorry, oh by the gods, I’m sorry I know none of this is your fault … I’m just scared... I just don’t want to lose my memories. I don’t want to lose you” She started sobbing weakly into her hands. She felt hands on top of hers and then looked up to see Loki with a scowl on his face but hurt in his eyes. She felt him holding back but her head was in so many places she couldn’t focus._

_“Listen you swine, if you thought for one second I loved you then you’re more stupid then I once thought. The only reason I would sleep and spend my hours with an ignorant fool like you is to gain a throne, a title! But since you will no longer be having that and my darling family love you so much. I have to convince or force you to leave you childish brat.” Tears filled her eyes clouding her vision but the sadness was soon replaced by a sudden flame of anger._

_“Is that all I was,” Her voice was steady, calm with a menacing under tone and although his poker face held, his eyes, very briefly, flashed with fear. He had never seen her this mad before and it showed. “A mere plaything, A CHILD! With nothing but a palace and title for you to earn. My emotions never applied to you did they.” She sniffed slightly and took a sharp breath. Whilst she was staring at the floor, keeping herself composed, his lips went from a tight, thin line to a frown and he allowed a single tear to fall. How he probably wished from this day he had let her see this then maybe it’d be different. But is wasn’t instead he hid it and returned to his steely exterior ready to lie and cheat. “I loved—no I love you, but I was a fool, you’re right! I should have believed everything anyone ever said about you! But I didn’t and I won’t because I believed, and I will probably_ _still believe, being the stupid, little girl I am, that you are a good man, that despite your faults, you have more good inside you than any ruler nay any man I know!” It was quiet, he finally was made speechless. He never truly knew the extent of much she cared until now and that was enough to shatter, for a brief moment, his unmoving mask to reveal some of the pain he was inflicting upon himself._

_She headed to the door when she left him with one last thought “Just keep my promise, that is my last and only request I ask of you.” All he could muster was and solemn nod as she left the room._

_The Image distorted and became another of his face in front of hers, green and amber magic surrounding her body and head. His face was becoming foggy and she felt herself screaming ‘no’, ‘why’ and begging but she heard nothing but his last words and saw nothing but his tear stained, agony riddled face._

_“Don’t forget who I was my little princess. I’m sorry. forgive me” Then everything went black._

“He will not get any help from me.” Her voice was loud and clear but Thor couldn’t believe it anyway.

“But Princess! You…” She snapped she was so close to having some sort of friendships and happiness, then he showed up, she was sick of being tired and tired of being sick. She was already done before her adventures begun. She stood up steady, the anger fuelling her muscles. Thor rose with her.

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT! I am not a princess in anything but name, it is a title I can no longer uphold and I don’t have to do anything you say! And you need to accept that some people cannot be helped you incompetent SWINE!” His face grew sad, in all honestly he looked like a sad retriever, much like Steve when he was upset.

“As you wish but just know you are more of a princess than you take credit for, your friends see this! Especially the cat king.” She let a small smirk rise but as soon as it was there it was gone. “You are much like Loki. You must know that it wasn’t his fault he never came for you.” Serena scoffed about to speak when he continued. “He told me, when we were young and I was bound to protect earth, to leave you a message if I ever where to meet you before him.” Her hands shook in anticipation and her eyes fixed to Thor’s features. “I think it went ‘Forgive me, my little princess, please look into your heart to listen to my side of the story however difficult I make it for you and I shall keep your promise’.” Her features softened, she hoped it was true but it could be a lie. As well as this message, she was also touched at Thor’s comment ‘You are much like Loki’ because it was true what she said was another line Loki had said to her. ‘Some things cannot be helped, you incompetent swine’ Loki said this when her grandmother had died… anyone else would have cried more. But not Serena. She preferred the harsh truth.

“Do not compare me to such a man. Fine I will go to your Asgard but do NOT misinterpret this as my help to you, the King or Loki Laufyson. I am doing this for myself, there are questions I need answers too and I have my own promise to fulfil.”


End file.
